


Seducing Your Enemies

by whiteroses77



Series: The Luthor Scion Series [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New enemies appear on the scene, can Ultraman and the Dark Archer convince them not to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing Your Enemies

**Author's Note:**

>  Part of the Luthor Scion Series, where Clark grew up as a Luthor and Ollie Queen was seduce over to the dark side while attending Excelsior.

TITLE: Seducing Your Enemies  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver, Clark/Lois/Oliver, Clark/Bruce/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose) RATING: NC-17, sex, and dark tones.  
WORDCOUNT: 5499  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: New enemies appear on the scene, can Ultraman and the Dark Archer convince them not to fight.  
Authors note: Second sequel to the Luthor Scion, where Clark grew up as a Luthor and Ollie Queen was seduced over to the dark side while attending Excelsior. 

~*~

From the moment of their mutual declaration of love, Clark and Ollie’s relationship had transcended the mundane ideas of commitment and marriage. Ollie knew only death could come between them now. It also gave them a freedom that had not been there before.

The discovery of blue kryptonite had also fundamentally changed their relationship as well. The day they found it there were no obvious affects until Clark had started to play rough and Ollie realised he could hold his own against Clark, moreover that the rock had stripped him of his powers.

Ollie had reversed their position easily; the shock in Clark’s eyes had been intoxicating. Ollie had grinned down at him and then took Clark’s mouth, when Ollie released his mouth Clark was breathing heavily. Ollie ran his hands down Clark’s body, his fingers finding their way behind Clark’s balls, a place Ollie had never dared explore before. Clark had gasped and Ollie just stared at him mesmerised and then started to press inwards. Clark’s hand grabbed his and pulled it away. 

“That’s not how it is, Ollie, you know that.”

Ollie had been angry. “It’s only that way because you say so, Clark, I let you fuck me because I love you.”

Clark glared at him and he flexed his jaw. “Are you saying you don’t like me fucking you?”

“No, Clark I fucking love it but sometimes I just wish…”

Clark studied him for endless seconds. He then turned over and offered his ass to Ollie.

“I don’t want to, if you don’t.” Ollie told him.

Clark turned and snarled at him. “You better hurry up and take it Ollie because next time you will have to tie me up to do it.”

Ollie could not let this opportunity go to waste, so he did it. Clark had whimpered and mewled into the pillow all the way through; nevertheless, he came crying out Ollie’s name.

When Ollie came, it was the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life, which was really saying something. Clark had been quiet afterwards until finally he reached out and caressed Ollie’s cheek. Then he had turned over and gone to sleep.

The kryptonite was gone when Ollie woke up. Their sex life returned to normal but every now and again Ollie would returned home to find blue kryptonite and four silk scarves left out. It was Clark’s way of giving him permission without saying the words.

~*~

Then things had changed again, not with their relationship but with their power base. They had found out there were underground factions coming out of the woodwork to try to fight them or expose them. Some were using the media, and some were out fighting the gangs that Clark and Ollie controlled, literally on the streets.

Ollie walked into Clark’s Luthor Corp office; Clark had a pile of folders on his desk.

“What’s all this?” Ollie inquired.

Clark smirked. “This is the Intel I’ve received about our self-appointed dragon slayers; they actually think they can fight us.”

Ollie sat down across from Clark, “I sometimes wonder why we don’t just take over the whole damn planet. With your Kryptonian tech there wouldn’t be much resistance.”

Clark frowned at him, “Where would the fun be in that? Taking over the planet would mean having to run the planet. We spend too much of our time running our companies and the crime syndicates already.”

“Yeah, but we wouldn’t have to be worried about being exposed, would we?”

“Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, that’s the fun part, if all humans were sheep there wouldn’t be any point in any of this. We‘d might as well live on a desert island with no reason to leave.”

Ollie smiled, “Well, sometimes I wish we could.”

Clark studied him. “After we have dealt with these distractions we will go on vacation – he grinned – we could even buy a desert island somewhere, we could stay as long as you wanted.

Ollie nodded and smiled, that would be nice. He then noticed that Clark had separated two folders from the rest.

“What’s so interesting about those two?”

Clark’s smile became knowing. “Well those over there are nobodies, hardly worth dealing with.” he said pointing at the large pile.

“So, who are they?” he asked pointing at the two.

Clark passed the folders to him. Ollie opened the first file, the photo inside was of a beautiful brunette with sparkling hazel eyes.

“She’s beautiful.”

The file said Lois Lane. “Doesn’t she work for us at the Daily Planet?”

“Yes, she does but it seems Miss Lane has decided to go on a one woman crusade to expose Ultraman and the Dark Archer she’s been using her Daily Planet resources and then publishes her findings on her Blog and it seems to be quite popular.”

“She’s taking a chance using our own resources against us.”

“She doesn’t know who we are yet but seeing as though the Daily Planet as a ban on stories about us I think it won’t be too long before she puts the pieces together and her suspicions point to us.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Simple, we make sure nobody ever believes a word she says.”

Ollie opened the second file there was no photo. However, there was a diagram of a bat shaped shuriken. Ollie frowned, “What’s this?”

“Our tech guys have it down at R&D. it was found at the site of a throw down between a masked vigilante and one of our Gotham crews. The guy is supposed to be unstoppable.”

Ollie smirked at Clark “Let’s see how he does against someone who really is unstoppable.”

Clark laughed. “The guy is already dead and he doesn’t even know it.”

~*~

Step 1 was simple enough, a few coincidental meetings, at the gym, at the Planet and finally at her favourite café. Ollie sat down at her table, “Hello, we just keep bumping into each other, don’t we?”

Lois smiled and looked him up and down. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Ollie mirrored her actions and Lois raised an eyebrow. “I’d like to take you for a drink tonight.”

Lois smirked. ”I’m not being funny but the society section thinks you and Clark Luthor are an item. You two are almost inseparable.”

Ollie just met her gaze.

“You’re not going to deny it? Good because I have an eye witness that says you and Luthor are more than friends.”

Someone was in trouble, “Who’s your witness?” 

“My cousin, Chloe, told me she saw you two kissing.”

Who, the hell was Chloe? “Chloe...?”

Ollie felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. “Chloe Sullivan, you remember Ollie that blond girl in Smallville, when we were still at school.”

Clark sat down next to Ollie and across from Lois. Ollie thought back. “Oh yeah, it was the best vacation ever.” Ollie met Clark eyes and saw the acknowledgement in them. That night had changed everything.

Lois spoke up. “So, you do remember her, she said you wanted to share her.”

Clark held her stare. “Yeah, and she couldn’t handle it. She ran away.”

Lois narrowed her gaze.

“So tell me Lois are you braver than your cousin, could you handle us?”

Lois laughed and shook her head, “She wasn’t kidding; you really are an arrogant bastard, aren’t you?”

“Is that a refusal, Miss Lane? I’ll have to assume you haven’t got the guts either?”

“Maybe, I don’t find either of you attractive.”

Clark and Ollie exchanged smug smiles. Ollie leaned back, “Nice try but try it again with more conviction.”

“Why are you even bothered about me?” Lois asked.

Clark chuckled, “Actually, I’m not, but my friend here thought you were beautiful.”

Lois looked at Ollie and gave him a half-smile then she returned her gaze to Clark. “But you don’t, huh?”

Clark shrugged.

“Okay, I want dinner and drinks first.”

Ollie smiled “Deal.”

~*~

Ollie had taken her to the best restaurant in Metropolis. After Lois stopped complaining about the fact Clark hadn’t come on the date, they’d had a pleasant meal, Lois sneaking in leading questions to do with crime in Metropolis and even going as far as mentioning Ultraman and the Dark Archer. Ollie had fielded the questions beautifully if he did say so himself.

~*~

Ollie and Lois entered the Luthorcorp towers penthouse. Clark never allowed any of their playthings at the Clocktower, that was there home, their sanctuary.

Clark was on the balcony, eyes raised to the night sky. Lois stood there and watched Clark. Ollie offered her a drink and then led her to the bedroom.

“What about him?”

These things never ran to a script, so Ollie didn’t actually know. “We don’t need Clark do we?” Ollie smiled.

Lois smiled back. “No, we don’t.” and she moved into his arms.

~*~

Lois Lane was a sexy woman, although she was just a reporter she obviously looked after her body. They were naked on the bed Lois was riding him nice and easy she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Ollie was feeling strange though, he hadn’t been with anyone else alone like this, since Clark and he had gotten together. It was very enjoyable but it lacked a certain fire and passion without Clark’s involvement.

Suddenly, Lois went still, Ollie couldn’t see in this position but he knew Clark had entered the bedroom. That missing passion exploded as Lois fixed her eyes straight ahead of her, bit her lip, and rode him like a bronco. Oh god, yes, Ollie speeded up his thrusts as well. 

Lois suddenly demanded, “Are you just going to sit there?”

“I told you I’m not interested in you.” Clark told her.

She was still moving on Ollie but her focus was still on Clark. Ollie lifted himself up on his elbows and turned to look. Clark was sitting in the easy chair watching them, his cock was in his hand, and he was stroking himself.

“I came here to fuck both of you.” she gasped.

“Are you sure you want both of us?”

Lois moaned, “Yes, I want to suck that big cock of yours.”

Clark stood and started removing his clothes. “Well, if you insist, Miss Lane.”

As Clark approached the bed Ollie and Lois licked their lips at the same time, just as Ollie went to reach out to Clark a glare from Clark stayed his hand. Ollie wasn’t sure what was going on but he knew that look was to be taken seriously. Ollie lay back, reached out, and took Lois’ hips.

Lois was already wrapping her lips around that beautiful cock and humming. Clark’s hands went into her hair and held it out of her face. 

When Lois had taken half of Clark’s length, Clark exclaimed. “Wow, Lois, I can’t believe how good you are at this.”

Lois pulled off and smirked. “You think that’s good? I can take everything you’ve got.”

Lois then proceeded to do just that, Clark threw his head back and groaned. Ollie’s hands massaged those glorious breasts and then she started riding Ollie again. Soon she was rocking through her first orgasm. She pulled off Clark gasping and demanded, “C’mon, switch now.”

Ollie looked at Clark and then asked Lois. “What do you want, Lois?”

“I want Clark to fuck me.”

They changed positions and Clark grabbed a condom off the night table.

Lois lay on her back hooking her knees over Clark’s broad shoulders as he penetrated her. Lois moaned as Clark filled her, her focus solely on Clark. She reached up, grasped Clark’s neck, and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Clark and Lois moaned into each other’s mouths, Clark pulled away and started a slow rhythm. Lois whimpered, “Oh, fuck.”

“Harder, please, faster.” 

Clark sped up and gave her what she wanted. A glance from Clark told Ollie what to do, he positioned his cock next to Lois’s mouth and she sucked on it hungrily, she was really, very good. Ollie wanted to reach out to Clark but had to content himself watching Clark’s body flowing into Lois.

They came within moments of each other. They lay down and drifted asleep.

~*~

When Ollie awoke, Lois was missing and Clark was sitting up at the headboard. He was smirking.

“What’s amusing you?”

“I’m watching Lois with my X-ray vision; she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to investigate. She’s looking for anything incriminating, she got dressed and snuck out there as soon has she thought we were asleep.”

Ollie studied Clark’s face. “You like her, don’t you?”

“Yes, it’s a pity she can’t be tempted over to our side.”

“Are you sure she can’t?”

“Maybe if we had met her a lot earlier or if she believed what we do is right. But I think we would have to break her to do it now, and I like her just as she is.”

“So, are you going to let me in on the plan now?”

Clark smiled. “C’mon.”

They both put robes on and found Lois in the living area, “You won’t find what you’re looking for.” Clark declared.

Lois stood with her hands on her hips, defiant. “I know who you are.”

Clark walked forward. “Maybe you do but you have no proof and nobody will believe you anyway.”

“Lois Lane is a respected name in the world of journalism, they will believe me.”

Clark picked up the remote control off the coffee table and pressed a button, monitor screens descend from the ceiling. The image of Lois riding Ollie appeared, the surround sound blared out, Lois moaning her demanding to be fucked by both of them. The images changed to her blowing Clark, to her demanding more as Clark fucked her. 

Lois was seething.

“You see, Miss Lane, who is going to believe you when they see you fucking your suspects hmm? When they see how much you enjoyed it?”

“You really are a bastard.”

“This is our insurance policy, you try and publish your suspicions of what you think you know and that video will be broadcast on every news network and every video streaming site on the net, your reputation will be dust. Keep quiet and the only people who will ever see that home movie is us.”

“You might have won this time but I will never stop trying to expose you.”

Clark grinned, “The day you stop trying is the day you become worthless to us.”

Lois glanced at the monitors and smirked. “You were holding back in there, weren’t you, making me do all the work for your little movie?”

Clark shrugged. 

Lois looked him up and down and her eyebrow arched and she bit her lip then she walked out.

“That’s why you wouldn’t let me touch you?”

“We needed blackmail material for her, not ourselves. Come on let’s go home.”

~*~

Ollie had just received the report from R&D about the bat shaped shuriken. He chuckled, “I should have known.”

Clark appeared before him in a blink of his eye.

“What’s the word on the shuriken?” Clark asked.

“He covered his tracks brilliantly but not good enough.”

“So, are you going to tell me?”

“Who in Gotham has the money and resources to create this Batman’s gadgets?”

Clark shook his head, “Wayne has never had a serious thought in his life.”

“Lately yes, but don’t you remember him at Excelsior he was always so serious and quiet and always studying.”

“I can hardly remember him.”

“Exactly and now all of a sudden he’s a party boy – it’s a brilliant cover.”

Clark smirked, “Well it looks like tonight is the night.”

~*~

Stood on the rooftops of Gotham, Ultraman and the Dark Archer were watching as Batman fought single-handed against a gang transporting weapons into Gotham. He handled them easily, his body graceful, his movements precise, no flashy moves he just did what needed to be done to put his opponents down.

Ultraman spoke but his gaze never left Batman. “Go and show him what it’s like to fight someone who knows what they are doing.”

The archer shot out a grappling bolt and swung down to the street. Batman turned into a fighting stance.

Archer mocked, “Nice technique, works real well on two bit thugs.”

In a deep baritone, the Batman replied, “You want to test me, Dark Archer?”

Dark archer replied, “So, no need for introductions then?” 

The Batman and the Dark Archer traded moves, blow for blow, kick for kick. This guy was really, good. The Archer started to wonder if this really was Bruce Wayne behind the cowl. The Archer managed to get him in a headlock, his fingers at the edge of the cowl. An electrical charge knocked him on his ass.

As he got up from the floor one of those bat shuriken flew at him; as the Archer prepared to dive out of the way a blast of heat-vision knocked it clear of him.

The Archer turned and looked up at Ultraman still stood on the rooftop where he had left him. The Dark Archer was pissed, he snarled knowing Ultraman could hear him.

“Don’t interfere.”

He saw Batman follow his gaze and stare at the figure on top of the building too far away to see.

“Are you afraid to face me alone?” Batman inquired.

The Dark Archer laughed. “It’s called having a partner; if you had one he might have been able to save you tonight.”

Batman came forward, another round of combat ensued, weapons and gadgets deployed. Batman finally managed to reverse their positions from earlier, an arm around the Archers neck ready to pull off his hood.

He knew Ultraman wouldn’t save him, not after the reproach he had given him for interfering before. He managed to get out of the hold but not Batman’s grip; he felt a blade at his throat. Shit why did he refuse Ultraman’s help? 

Moments passed with no action being took and then Batman lowered his weapon and shoved the Dark Archer away.

“Get out of Gotham, this is my city.”

Batman turned and walked away.

As if he was going to be scared off because of the outcome of one fight, he raised his crossbow and pulled the trigger.

As the bolt sliced through the air, it disintegrated into ash.

Batman shot out a line and disappeared into the city. Never knowing how close to death he came.

~*~

They entered the Clocktower.

“What the fuck, Clark, after all that you wouldn’t let me killed the bastard?”

Clark grinned. “Didn’t you see him; he’s much too fun to kill.”

“You want him, don’t you?”

Clark smiled. “You said Wayne is a party boy now, make contact and see if Bruce Wayne wants to party with some old school mates.”

~*~

“Well, did he say yes?”

Ollie nodded, “Yeah, after a moment’s hesitation I actually think someone in the background forced him to say yes.”

“Whoever it was just did Brucie a major disservice.”

~*~

They had actually been invited to party and then to spend the weekend at Wayne Manor.

The party was the requisite black tie affair for the Wayne Foundation charity, both Queen Industries and Luthor Corp gave generously. Ollie saw how taken Clark was with Bruce in his tuxedo and saw admiration in Bruce’s eyes when he looked at Clark. 

Ollie might have felt jealous had he not known Clark so well. They watched Bruce charm Gotham’s high society. 

“Are you sure it’s him, that we have the right man?” Ollie asked.

Clark licked his lips, “It’s him.”

They left the party at the same time as Bruce and drove through the gates of the Manor behind his limo. Bruce’s butler showed them to separate rooms. Ollie wanted to demand the same room but knew they had to keep up appearances in public.

That first night Clark had snuck into Ollie’s room and climbed into bed, they were both trying to control their laughter; it reminded them so much of being at Excelsior, when Clark would sneak into his dorm room so they could be together.

Soon the laughter turned to passion, having to be quiet intensified the heat between them, Clark using his mouth to muffled Ollie’s moans as their hips rolled together. 

The next day, they received all too knowing looks from Wayne’s butler. 

Wayne was an ingratiating host, quick witted; with plenty humorous stories to tell, always about the ladies always careful not to sound to knowledgeable about anything too serious, always presenting himself as a fop. He could have won an Oscar. 

After touring the grounds, the use of the tennis courts, and then Bruce showing off his rare collection of cars and motorcycles, they were relaxing at the poolside, the butler kept them well supplied with snacks and beverages. Ollie turned to Clark shielding his eyes against the sun. “Maybe we should get a butler, this Alfred guy is great.”

“He’s too nosey; his eyes take everything in, too dangerous.”

Bruce re-joined them after taking care of some business. “I hope you are enjoying yourselves?”

Clark smiled up at him. “Everything here at Wayne Manor is incredible.” Clark let his eyes wander down Bruce’s body and back up to his eyes. “Something’s more than others.”

Wayne did a double take and then lay on the spare sun lounger. He took a drink off the tray and sipped, smiling into the glass. Clark removed his shirt, Bruce’s eyes taking in the spectacular sight. Ollie tried to hide his smile some people were so easy. 

Ollie stood and took his own shirt off, he knew at least one pair of eyes was on him as he walked to the edge of the pool and dived in. After swimming several laps, he climbed out and lay on a towel at the side of the pool, to dry off.

“Aren’t you taking your shirt off, Bruce?” Clark asked.

After a moment’s hesitation, Bruce stood and did so. Ollie opened his eyes to look. His skin wasn’t sun kissed like Ollie and Clark’s was, but his body was gorgeous except a couple of scars, one at his ribs and another on his arm, souvenirs of his nocturnal activities most likely. 

The image of the three of them together was quite arousing, Ollie didn’t want to spoil Clark’s plan so he turned over on to his front to hide his arousal. 

“I think you both need sunscreen on.” Clark stated.

Bruce deferred and said he was going to swim. Ollie heard the splash as he dove in.

Ollie felt Clark sit over his thighs and the strong hands started to massage sunscreen into his back. Oh jeez, he could feel Clark’s cock resting in the valley of his ass cheeks.

Ollie whimpered. “Shit, Clark, why do you have to be a fucking tease?”

Clark leaned over him and pushed down with his hips. Ollie’s cock pushed against the towel under him. He groaned.

“Since when have I ever teased you and not been forthcoming with the goods, Ollie?”

“What about your plan?”

“With a guy who portrays himself as a ladies man you have to show him what he’s missing.”

The butler had appeared again refreshing the beverages. He gave them a sideways look and then returned to the house.

Bruce pulled himself out of the pool but came to a stop when he saw their position. Clark asked cheerily, “Do you want your turn now?”

Ollie looked up at Bruce “He really is quite good at it, you know.”

Ollie saw Bruce swallow. “Sure, why not?” Bruce agreed.

Bruce laid another towel out and lay down facing Ollie. Clark kissed Ollie neck before rising. Ollie saw the action had surprised Bruce. 

Clark positioned himself as he did with Ollie except with less intimacy. Clark started the massage at Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce groaned.

“Oh, Bruce, you’re so tight, you need to relax.” Clark sighed. 

Bruce groaned again and Clark caught Ollie’s eye and winked. The massage got lower and Clark continued. “Although being tight in some areas is always a good thing.”

Clark squeezed more lotion into his hands and moved on. Clark’s hands went to the small of Bruce’s back and he pushed Bruce’s hips down against the ground. Bruce moaned. Clark’s hands tugged Bruce’s waistband down, the swells of Bruce’s ass showing. Ollie rubbed him-self against the ground. 

As Clark’s thumb pushed against the beginning of Bruce’s cleft. Ollie saw a change in Bruce’s eyes. Ollie caught Clark’s gaze and subtly shook his head, they didn’t want to push too far all at once.

Clark slapped Bruce’s ass and stood up. “That’s your lot. I need a snack.”

Ollie saw they had caught Bruce off guard; he was starting to think he had misjudged the situation. Eventually he might wish he had.

That night they decided to do something as simple as watching a movie, again the butler kept them well stocked with treats. This trip was turning out to be a lot of fun and reminded them of simpler times. They were feeding each other popcorn and Ollie noticed Bruce watching them. Ollie smiled, “You should have hung out with us at Excelsior, Bruce. You would have had a great time.”

Bruce shrugged, “Everyone knew you two were inseparable, everyone thought you were…”

Clark turned to look at Bruce. “Thought we were what?”

Bruce admitted, “Fucking.” 

Clark laughed, “We were. If you hadn’t been so quiet Bruce and I’d realised how gorgeous you are, I’d have fucked you too.”

“You think I’m gorgeous?”

Clark moved next to Bruce and braced his hand on the back of the couch behind Bruce’s head. “Yeah I do.” Clark whispered and kissed Bruce’s cheek.

Bruce let out a heavy sigh as Clark kissed the edge of his mouth. Clark covered Bruce’s mouth with his and Bruce’s hand came up and held Clark to him. 

Ollie positioned himself on Bruce’s other side and kissed his neck. Bruce’s eyes flew open and pulled away from Clark’s kiss. Ollie sucked on his pulse and Bruce groaned, “Oh, my god.”

The door opened and the butler came in to collect the tray. Bruce jumped away from them. With the annoyance in Clark’s eyes Ollie was surprised the butler wasn’t already toast.

Bruce made his apologies and retired for the night.

~*~

When Bruce came out of the bathroom from taking his shower, he couldn’t mask the surprise on his face. Ollie and Clark were waiting for him on his bed naked, “We couldn’t just let that go, Bruce, we have unfinished business.” Clark told him and he patted the bed.

Ollie could see from the bulge in the line of his towel that Bruce wasn’t opposed to the idea. Clark reached out and pulled Bruce down to the bed. Clark resumed the kiss that was interrupted before and Ollie unfastened the towel around Bruce’s hips and pulled it off. 

He fisted Bruce’s cock and Bruce cried out into Clark’s mouth. Clark’s hand travel down to Bruce’s ass and explored with his fingers. Clark praised, “Hmm, nice ass.” he ran his hand over Bruce’s body his hand finally joining Ollie’s on his cock, “Hmm, nice cock as well.”

“Which one do you think tastes the best, Ollie, which one do you want?”

Bruce whimpered between them. Ollie grinned. “You know how much I love cock, Clark.”

Clark kissed Bruce deeply then asked. “Do you think you can stand up for us?”

Bruce somehow managed to stand up on the bed, and Clark knelt behind him and spread his ass cheeks he dove in with his tongue Bruce shuddered and groaned and then Ollie knelt in front of him and swallowed him down. Bruce gasped and panted Ollie could feel Bruce’s legs trembling as he struggled to keep standing. Soon, he couldn’t hold himself up any longer and ended up crouching instead and Ollie and Clark kept up their devilish torture. Ollie dipping behind Bruce’s balls, his tongue meeting Clark’s there.

Finally, Clark announced, “I think he’s ready.”

Ollie let him-self fall back on to the bed and dragged Bruce with him so Bruce ended up with his ass in the air. Bruce looked drugged with desire. Ollie kissed him and then Clark rolled a condom on and entered him. Bruce moaned and Ollie thrust up and rubbed their cocks together. Soon Clark was taking Bruce hard and fast. Bruce was whimpering. Clark was panting. “You like that huh?” “You love to be fucked?” With each question he thrust harder, Bruce was crying out in a combination of pain and ecstasy. 

Ollie moved out from beneath Bruce he knew what was coming. Clark’s hand went around the back of Bruce’s neck and he pushed his head to the mattress. “I wonder how many people would be scared of you if they knew the big bad bat liked to be fucked in the ass.”

Ollie saw Bruce tense up, saw his muscles flex as he tried to get out of the hold. Bruce started shouting. “How dare you come into my house and do this. Who do you think you are?” 

“We know who we are, and we know who you are.” Clark told him.

Ollie laughed. “I told you, you needed a partner to protect your ass.”

Clark thrust into Bruce. “And what a sweet ass it is.” 

Bruce moaned into the mattress. Then he whispered to himself, “Idiot, you should have known.”

The bedroom door burst opened and the old butler was standing there, shotgun in his hands aimed straight at them. “Release him at once.”

Clark chuckled. “You’re making a big mistake old man.”

“Not as big as the one you have made.”

“Tell him, Bruce, tell him to go away.” Clark demanded

“I shall not let you hurt him.” Alfred stood his ground.

Clark laughed. “Hurt him? Would he be sporting this if I was hurting him?”

Clark dragged Bruce up from his prone position and gave Alfred a full frontal of Bruce and his leaking cock. Alfred’s eyes widened in shock and Bruce turned his face away in embarrassment. “Please, Alfred, it is okay, just go.” Bruce pleaded. 

Alfred shook his head in confusion. “Master Bruce?”

Clark thrust again and Bruce whimpered, “Get out. Alfred, please.”

The butler lowered his weapon and left.

“Damn you, you didn’t have to do that.” Bruce snarled at Clark.

“He wouldn’t have left otherwise.” Ollie told Bruce. “And you would have had to find yourself a new butler.”

“What do you want?” Bruce asked.

“Well, the original plan was to kill you Batman but when I saw you in action I knew you were special” Clark praised him.

“It’s so nice of you to think so.” Bruce ground out.

Clark pushed Bruce back down and motioned for Ollie to come to him, he nodded towards Bruce’s ass. Ollie rolled on a condom and then Clark pulled out and Ollie took his place.

Clark walked around to face Bruce, when Bruce saw Clark he groaned, “Oh, my god, you bastards.”

Clark smiled at him and ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair, “I like you, Bruce. You are gorgeous, indomitable, and dangerous, a combination I really admire – Clark leaned forward and kissed Bruce and Bruce couldn’t help but return it - so I’m going to give you a gift.”

“And what might that be?” Bruce gasped.

Clark stated, “Gotham.” 

“What?”

I’ll give you what you want, we will give up our control of this territory, and the criminals of Gotham will have free rein with only you and the Gotham P.D to stop them. You and everyone you care about will be safe from us.”

“And what do you get?” 

“You stay out of our business and leave the rest of the world to us.”

Bruce took a long moment to answer. “You have a deal.”

“Remember if you have any problems with your enemies all you have to do is call me and I’ll be here. Okay?”

“Yes.”

Clark kissed Bruce, removed his condom, and then knelt in front of him. “Come on, let’s seal the deal.” 

Bruce opened his mouth and sucked Clark’s cock inside. Clark moaned. Then he caught Ollie’s eye and grinned. Ollie exclaimed, “You’re incredible.”

Bruce hummed and pushed back on to Ollie’s cock, claiming the compliment for himself. Clark ran his hand over Bruce’s back then offered his hand; Ollie leaned over and took it.

Step 2 was complete, they had gained an overseer for their Gotham territory even if Bruce didn’t realise it.

Ollie was already making plans for that vacation.

 

The end


End file.
